Season 1
, Shannen Doherty, and Holly Marie Combs.]] The first season of Charmed aired from October 1998 until May 1999 and consists of 22 episodes. It was released on DVD in 2005 as a box-set without any extras. It was released as part of a complete collection in 2008. Summary The discovery that they are descendants of a long line of witches finds three sisters battling demons, warlocks, and occasionally each other. When the beautiful Halliwell sisters inherit a house from their grandmother and discover a secret "Book of Shadows," they learn that they each have a unique power; The strong-willed and controlling Prue can move objects with her mind, the reserved, sarcastic Piper is able to freeze time, and the uninhibited, free-spirited Phoebe sees the future and past. Individually, each is strong but it is only by putting aside their differences and banding together as the "Power of Three" that they will be able to protect the innocent and vanquish evil. Each exciting episode in this layered series is a supernatural adventure brewing with suspense and humor. Cast Main cast http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZqrgxPcC3I * Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * T. W. King as Andy Trudeau * Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Recurring cast * Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Hannah Webster * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt * Jennifer Rhodes as Grams * Finola Hughes as Patty * Shawn Christian as Josh * Cristine Rose as Claire Pryce * Carlos Gomez as Inspector Rodriguez Notes and Trivia * If one of the supporting characters does not appear in a particular episode, his/her name also does not appear in the opening credits. * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the first of February 2005 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for all other regions in May, April or June. It does not include any bonus features, much to the chagrin of fans. * A limited edition of the DVD box-set was released with a red cover instead of a purple one. It also included a tarot pack. * The opening credits underwent several changes during the first five episodes. The order of the main cast was changed, as well as several effects and clips. ** Alyssa Milano was put before T. W. King and Dorian Gregory after the fourth episode, with the and remaining before her name. ** The nameless shots for every character were originally very short, rather like a flash but became longer shots in which the character used a power (however, for mortal characters, this would be a regular close up of the actor). ** The effects on how the names appeared on screen changed as well. For the pilot episode the names faded in, while horizontally moving into place. For the second and third episode, a blue scroll that spelled "charmed" appeared as the names faded in. And since the fourth episode onwards, a scroll that spells "charmed" quickly rolls onto screen and reveals the actors name. ** The third episode's opening credits featured new clips for each character, however, no effects were placed on them. The triquetra which appears in the title shot was also missing (although a blurred version can be seen when "Charmed" fades away). * The main three actresses, Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs and Alyssa Milano appeared in every episode of the season. The male leads did not: ** T. W. King did not appear in "That '70s Episode", however, he is featured in the opening credits as his character did appear as a child. ** Dorian Gregory did not appear in "Thank You for Not Morphing", "Dead Man Dating", "The Fourth Sister", "The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts", "Feats of Clay", "The Wendigo", "Which Prue is It, Anyway?" and "That '70s Episode". (left).]] * An Unaired Pilot used a different Phoebe Halliwell portrayed by Lori Rom. Alyssa Milano was cast as Phoebe after Rom left for personal reasons. Additionally, Andy Trudeau was portrayed by Chris Boyd but ultimately replaced by T.W. King. While the pilot was re-shot, some scenes from the original version were re-used, while adding additional scenes to extend it to its full broadcast running time. * T. W. King left the series at the end of this season for unknown reasons. It is rumored that: ** That Shannen Doherty made the network fire him. ** That King was not happy with the short amount of air-time that his character got. * This season's promotional photos of Shannen Doherty were used for a movie she starred in called "Satan's School for Girls". Episodes 1x00-SistersSpell.jpg|'The Unaired Pilot'|link=The Unaired Pilot 1x01-Sisters-Picture.jpg|'Something Wicca This Way Comes'|link=Something Wicca This Way Comes 1x02-Sisters-Spell.jpg|'I've Got You Under My Skin'|link=I've Got You Under My Skin 1x03-Sisters.jpg|'Thank You for Not Morphing'|link=Thank You for Not Morphing 1x04-Sisters-Innocent.jpg|'Dead Man Dating'|link=Dead Man Dating 1x05-Sisters-Hospital.jpg|'Dream Sorcerer'|link=Dream Sorcerer 1x06-Prue.jpg|'The Wedding from Hell'|link=The Wedding from Hell 1x07-Sisters-Book.jpg|'The Fourth Sister'|link=The Fourth Sister 1x08-Prue-Book.jpg|'The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts'|link=The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts 1x09-Melinda-Drawing.jpg|'The Witch is Back'|link=The Witch is Back 1x10-Book-Erase.jpg|'Wicca Envy'|link=Wicca Envy 1x11-Sisters.jpg|'Feats of Clay'|link=Feats of Clay 1x12-Phoebe-Prue-Book.jpg|'The Wendigo'|link=The Wendigo 1x13-Prue.jpg|'From Fear to Eternity'|link=From Fear to Eternity 1x14-Leo.jpg|'Secrets and Guys'|link=Secrets and Guys 1x15-Grams.jpg|'Is There a Woogy in the House?'|link=Is There a Woogy in the House? 1x16-Prue-Spell.jpg|'Which Prue is It Anyway?'|link=Which Prue is It, Anyway? 1x17-Grams-Patty.jpg|'That '70s Episode'|link=That '70s Episode 1x18-Brendan-Sisters.jpg|'When Bad Warlocks Turn Good'|link=When Bad Warlocks Turn Good 1x19-Prue-Piper.jpg|'Out of Sight'|link=Out of Sight 1x20-Book.jpg|'The Power of Two'|link=The Power of Two 1x21-Piper-Leo.jpg|'Love Hurts'|link=Love Hurts 1x22-Time.jpg|'Déjà Vu All Over Again'|link=Déjà Vu All Over Again Next_Season_2.jpg|Next: Season 2|link=Season 2 Category:Seasons Season 1 Season 1